Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 9)
''Season 9 ''is the ninth and final season of Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * May - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Max - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Wobbuffet - Himself * Drew - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Harley - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Nurse Joy - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Briana - Katie (Horton Hears a Who) * Queen Lucy - Celia (Monsters, Inc.) * Spencer - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Flint - Surly (The Nut Job) * Lola - Andie (The Nut Job) * Forrest - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brock's Siblings - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), Bink (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), Hammy (Over the Hedge), Clarice (Chip and Dale Shorts), Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes), Grayson (The Nut Job), and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Solidad - Disgust (Inside Out) Episodes: # Fear Factor Phony # Sweet Baby Carface # A Chip Off the Old Dale # Wheel of Frontier # Gadget's Egg-Cellent Adventure # Weekend Warrior # On Olden Pond # Tactics Theatrics!! # Reversing the Charges # The Green Guardian # From Cradle to Save # Time Warp Heals All Wounds # Queen of the Serpentine! # Off The Unbeaten Path # Tigger Rides Again # Odd Pokémon Out! # Spotaneous Combusken! # Cutting the Ties that Bind! # Ka Boom with a View # King and Queen for a Day! # Curbing the Crimson Tide # What I Did For Love! # Three Jynx and a Baby! # Talking a Good Game! # Second Time's the Charm! # Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part One) # Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part Two) # All That Glitters is Not Golden! # New Plot, Odd Lot! # Going for Choke # The Ole' Berate and Switch! # Grating Spaces # Battling the Enemy Within! # Slaking Kong # Gadget, We Tigger Jake'd Ya # Thinning the Hoard! # Channeling the Battle Zone! # Aipom and Circumstance! # Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight! # Duels of the Jungle! # Overjoyed! # The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! # Pinch Healing! # Gathering the Gang of Four! # Pace - The Final Frontier! # Once More With Reeling # Home is Where the Start Is Gallery: Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase-0.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Gadget.png|Gadget Hackwrench as May Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Jessie Carface.jpg|Carface as James Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Himself Wobbuffet.png|Wobbuffet as Himself Jake-1.jpg|Jake as Drew Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg|Tigger as Harley Judy hold a carrot pen.jpg|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia-The-Great-Mouse-Detective-5.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Lola.jpg|Lola Bunny as Lilian Meridian Maisie.jpg|Maisie as Greta Yoruichi Shihoin Cat.jpg|Yoruichi (Cat) as Tucker Bonsly.png|Bonsly as Himself Celia mae monsters inc.png|Celia as Lucy Uncle max.jpg|Uncle Max as Spencer Midge.jpg|Midge as Anabel Surly nut job 2.png|Surly as Flint Andie nut job 2.png|Andie as Lola Chip-0.jpg|Chip as Forrest Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy, Bink the Squirrel.jpg|Bink, Hammy in Over the Hedge.jpg|Hammy, Clarice (Chip and Dale).jpg|Clarice, Man and tosh looney tunes show.png|Mac and Tosh, Graysonnutjob.png|Grayson, Skippy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|and Skippy as Brock's Sibblings Magilla Gorilla in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Brandon 250px-190Aipom.png|Aipom as Herself Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Solidad Solidad Slowbro.png|Slowbro as Himself Solidad's Lapras.png|Lapras as Himself Sis.jpg|Sis Rabbit as Vivian Meredith May's Blaziken.png|Blaziken as Himself Astro (TV Series).jpg|Astro as Gary Oak Colonel in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Perdita disney.jpeg|Perdita as Delia Ketchum Courage gasps.jpg|Courage as Tracey Sketchit Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz